On The Palace Roof
by Blackbird1313
Summary: ...Two friends have a chat. One is a soon-to-be king, the other is a once-homeless fighter. What is to become of this late-night meeting? No yaoi, has OCs, and was written out of boredom. One-shot.


A/N: I've been wanting to write something Damas-related for a while now, so you all get a fic about him talking to an OC of mine! *derps*

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one but the OCs mentioned.

-(Damas' POV)-

The warm night breeze greeted me as I exited the elevator, arriving on the roof. The silhouette of my friend was all I could see against the full moon.

"Torrent," I said, walking twoards him, "Why have you called me up here? You know my coronation is tomorrow!"

"So it is," He said, turning his head twoard me, "So it is. And that does prompt my usual 'So what?'"

"I need to be well rested. Or else I will be most unpleasent."

"And yer doin' that again! Why don't you just say, 'I'll be a bitch to deal with if I don't fucking sleep.'? It'd be alot easier to understand you, Damas."

I sighed, "Excuse me for having a different speech pattern than you, O mighty Acheron."

Torrent chuckled darkly, making me feel a little uneasy.

"You're damn right to call me 'all mighty', your kinglyness," He said, slapping me on the back, "I just thought I'd be a nice guy and thank you for not being the typical prince all these years."

"I never felt that putting those that were poorer than I below myself was the right thing to do," I said, chuckling slightly at Torrent's expression, "What? Would you have rather I said that putting the poor sons-of-bitches that are so poor that they can't buy the food out of the trash beneath my awesomeness was like wandering into Praxis' territory?"

"Actually," My friend mused, "I prefer the first way you put it. But, then again you really haven't had the time to practice being assinine like I have."

We both laughed loudly. As the laughter died down, I noticed a slightly troubled look on Torrent's face.

"What's wrong?" I said, "The air feels as if you are radating Dark Eco."

Torrent looked at me, his brow cocked silently asking me 'Do you really want me to bitch to you about my problems?'

I nodded to his expression, and he exhaled heavily.

"Well," He said, "Y'know how I married young so that I could help take care of the gal I knocked up and my little boy? Well, our relationship has been strained lately, and there's been no action all week _if ya know what I'm saying_. So, I decided that I'd get out of the house alot more and I met up with Del at a computer store. You remember Della, right?"

"How can I not?" I said, grimacing slightly, "She spiked all the drinks at my eightteenth birthday."

"Heh, yeah. Well, she and I went out to dinner and after we did the deed. And a few weeks ago she told me that she's pregger. And to top all this treachery and betrayal to my wife off, she's expecting too."

"Well you're screwed."

"I know I am. And Della's due about two months _after_ Sien!"

"Like I said- _screwed_."

We sat in silence for a few seconds, letting everything settle in. I had no prior knowledge that Torrent was cheating on his wife, but I expected it from him. He had grown up on the streets, no knowledge on how a relationship was supposed to be. I still found it odd that he had married a woman he barely knew, just because she had claimed that her son, now ten, was his.

"Wait," Torrent said, "Damas, did you just say that I'm screwed?"

I nodded slowly, "I did."

A sudden smile broke out on his once grim face.

"Atta boy Damas!" He cheered, patting me on the back, "Even if you didn't learn much from hanging around an ass like me, you learned when a man- or in some cases woman- is genuinely screwed!"

I chuckled slightly, "I guess that you can teach even the rich about the assinine ways of slummers. Oh, and that reminds me of something I wanted to ask you."

"Like what?"

"Every descendant of Mar has been able to appoint a new head guard to lead the troops, and protect them personally at the time of their coronation and throughout their rule."

"So... What does that have to do with me?"

"I was wondering if you would like to take the spot by my side as my personal guard. You would not have to live within the palace, so you could stay with your family, and you could show off your 'animal', as you like to call it."

I laughed as Torrent grinned wildly, allowing the eco in his blood to show slightly.

"Seriously?!" He laughed, "Y'mean it?"

"Why would I lie to you?" I laughed back, "I know what you would do if I did lie."

"Yeah. Well, king Damas, I will dutifully serve to protect you and the inhabitants of Haven."

He gave me a mock salute and laughed.

"Why did you originally call me up here?" I asked sternly.

"I called you up here to make a deal," Torrent said, a mischeivous glint in his eyes.

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"This won't end well for me," I said, "Will it?"

All I got in response was a loud laugh and a slap on the back.

-(End)-

A/N: Well, what'cha think? To see the 'deal', you'll have to wait for the fic that has the rest of it within it. *laughs evilly* But, yeah. Review, alert of OOCness and misspells and have a good day. :)


End file.
